


Snowflakes Like Kisses From Heaven

by Fangirl_on_fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Snow, Truth or Dare, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_fire/pseuds/Fangirl_on_fire
Summary: Keith hates truth or dare. And he hates it even more when he’s dared to go outside in the freezing snow wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of old pants.But maybe after Lance joins him in the snow, he doesn’t hate it so much anymore.-“I hate you.”Lance grinned wider, the smile taking up half of his face. Though Keith would never admit it, he looked adorable, with his cheeks still bright pink from the cold and his eyes sparkling with playfulness. “Nah, you love me.”“I don’t,” Keith said, though his mind was screaming, I do, I do, I do.





	Snowflakes Like Kisses From Heaven

It was cold as shit outside and Keith rued the day he ever decided to leave the comfort of his warm bed. When Allura invited him and the others to her house for their weekly movie night and a cup of hot chocolate, it seemed like a great idea but he should have known that he would be roped into playing their usual truth or dare.

It had been snowing non-stop for the past week and today was no exception. The road was icy and slippery, and the metal lampposts were like icicles. So far, they were all here except for Lance. Keith kept watching the door to see if Lance would walk in, and he was beginning to be worried that there had been an accident.

Then the door swung open and Lance walked in, wearing several layers of jackets and fleeces and a thick scarf that was long enough to reach down to his knees.

“It’s cold as shit outside,” he complained, echoing Keith’s thoughts. “I hate everything and everyone.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Pidge told him with a roll of her eyes. “It could be worse.”

Lance was taking his clothes off now and he peeled each layer off as if he was putting on a show for all of them, exaggerating his movements and taking his time with removing each article of clothing. “I hope you’re enjoying this.”

“Shut up and sit down. We were just about to play truth or dare.”

Lance brightened up when Pidge said that. “Oh, cool!”

“We were?” Keith asked, his tone crestfallen. He had been hoping they would decide to skip it this week. Somehow, he always ended up getting the worst dares – he remembered the week he had been forced to showcase a ballet routine he had accidentally mentioned he was working on, and the week he had to climb on Allura’s roof and pull off a roof tile. To his credit, he did it without falling off, but he definitely didn’t want to repeat it.

“And you have to join us.” Pidge grabbed his hand and yanked him off the couch onto the ground where the others were already sitting in a circle. Lance sat next to him and Keith resisted the urge to shift closer to him.

“Do I really have to?”

“Uh, yeah. You skipped it last week, remember?” Hunk put in, making Keith shoot him a betrayed glare.

“Come on, Keith,” Allura coaxed. “It’ll be fun!”

Keith wasn’t going to budge. No, this time they weren’t going to be able to force him into playing. “No.”

“Please?” Lance joined in with the pleads. He pouted. “For me?”

“I’m not doing anything for you, asshole. You were the one who dared me to climb on the roof!”

“That was _one_ time!”

“Still.”

“Aw, come on.” Lance fixed his pleading gaze on Keith and he could feel his resolve melting.

“Just this time,” Keith allowed.

Lance grinned triumphantly, looking over at the rest of their friends. “I told you I could get him to join in this time. Pay up.”

Hunk sighed and handed him a ten dollar bill.

“You guys were betting on me?” Keith sputtered, looking over at Shiro. “Et tu, Brutus?”

“Technically, I was the one who convinced them that I could make you play,” Lance corrected. “It kind of developed into a bet after that. But you still have to play!”

“I hate you.”

Lance grinned wider, the smile taking up half of his face. Though Keith would never admit it, he looked adorable, with his cheeks still bright pink from the cold and his eyes sparkling with playfulness. “Nah, you love me.”

“I don’t,” Keith said, though his mind was screaming, _I do, I do, I do._

“When you two finish acting out your love story, we can start playing,” Allura said, making both of them blush furiously. “Shiro, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Shiro said without hesitation.

“I dare you to—”

“Kiss her!” Pidge yelled out.

“No,” Allura said quickly, her face turning red. “I dare you to- oh, I know.” She gave Pidge a wicked smirk. “I dare you to do Pidge’s makeup. Full face.”

Pidge’s mouth dropped open in horror as Shiro stood up to get Allura’s make-up bag.

Five minutes later, Pidge was wearing twenty dollars’ worth of make-up on her face alone, with flaming crimson lips and bronzer that didn’t match her skin tone, and they were all in hysterics.

“Keith, truth or dare?” Pidge asked, clearly intent on revenge.

“Truth.”

“You’re such a bore. Fine.” Pidge thought for a moment, and looked over at Lance, an idea forming in her mind.

“Dare,” Keith amended hastily. Pidge was ruthless when playing truth or dare and there was no saying what she would ask him.

“Perfect.” Pidge smiled, putting the tips of her fingers together like a cliché villain in a C-list movie.

That was when Keith remembered the snow. “Wait, no! I-”

“Too late,” Pidge crowed. “I dare you to go outside wearing nothing but what you have on now, and stay there for five minutes.”

All Keith was wearing was a plain cotton t-shirt and a pair of pants that were hideous but were the only thing in his closet other than jeans. He would freeze to death out there wearing this. “No! Isn’t there a forfeit?”

“Fine.” Pidge shrugged. There was an evil glint in her eyes. “You need to kiss the person on your right.”

Lance was sitting on his right and he fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously. “I’m ready for my kiss, Kogane.”

Keith stood up. “I’ll take the snow.”

Pidge pointed at Lance, who was clutching his chest and pretending to be gravely injured by the rejection. “Go with him and make sure he actually does it.”

“Okay.” Lance stood up too and took his scarf, wrapping it around his neck, and an extra jacket. “Let’s go.”

Wishing he could take a scarf as well, Keith walked with Lance to the door. He kneeled down to put on his shoes, but Pidge called, “No shoes!”

“Are you joking?” Keith asked in disbelief.

“Just go outside!”

He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. Going outside in only a thin layer of cotton was bad enough, but going outside without shoes or socks… oh, well. At least he would have a cool story to tell people.

He took a deep breath, then opened the door. The cold air hit him like a slap in the face and he winced, but he forced himself to step outside. The snow on his bare feet felt like needles pushing into his skin and he nearly fell down, but he managed to stay standing.

“How is it?” Lance called from the doorway.

Keith’s teeth were chattering too much for him to talk. He stumbled forward and tripped over a fallen branch, landing in a large snow pile. The cold seeped into him, even worse than before, and he gasped for breath. He could hear Lance laughing behind him. “D-d-don’t l-laugh at me!”

That only made Lance laugh harder. “You should see yourself right now.”

“S-stop l-laughing and h-help me up!”

A smile still playing on his lips, Lance walked over to lean down and offer his hand to Keith. With all his remaining strength, Keith took his hand and pulled him down on the snow pile together with him.

“Keith!” Lance screeched, struggling to get up. He was stuck on his back like a turtle, unable to do anything but move onto his side to glower at Keith. “I trusted you!”

It was Keith’s turn to laugh now, warmth spreading through his body as a glowing feeling came over him. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Oh, really?”

They weren’t laughing anymore, staring at each other. Lance held Keith’s gaze in his own, watching him like he was a breathtaking view that might disappear if he blinked his eyes. Keith’s heart leapt. _He might like me back._

Keith swallowed hard, not breaking the eye contact. “Really.”

He hadn’t realized how close they were. He could feel Lance’s breath on his lips, and he wanted to close the distance between them. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but watch Lance in silence, entranced by the splatter of cute freckles across his nose, the softness of his skin, the perfect curve of his mouth.

And before Keith could make a decision, Lance leaned in and pressed his lips against Keith’s. It was soft, sweet, and ended far too soon. Keith couldn’t feel the cold anymore, and he hoped it was from the happiness bubbling in him rather than his nerves going numb from the cold.

“Please tell me I wasn’t the only one that wanted to do that,” Lance said, his voice halfway in between joking and nervous.

Keith shook his head and kissed him again. Lance tasted like snow and something else that was uniquely _him,_ and Keith knew he would never get enough of it.

Then he heard the tell-tale sound of a camera clicker and they jolted apart to see Pidge in the doorway with a gleeful look and a camera in her hands. The rest of their friends were gathered behind her and were peering over her shoulder with equally delighted expressions.

“This is priceless,” she squealed. “I figured you two would end up cuddling or something but I didn’t think this would happen!”  

“You’re the worst friend ever,” Keith complained.

“You’re going to thank me when you two are getting married and I have a picture of your first kiss!”

“Married?!”  

“Can we have this argument inside?” Lance interrupted, rubbing his arms and shivering. “I’m freezing.”

“You’re freezing? What do you think it’s like for me?” The temporary warmth the kiss had given him had worn off and the full force of the winter coldness was upon Keith. He felt like his limbs were going to fall off.  

Lance’s expression turned horrified. “Oh my god, I just realized! How are you surviving this? Guys, can you help us up?”

Shiro went to help Keith to his feet and Hunk pulled Lance up with surprising ease. They went inside, and when the heat washed over Keith it was agony to his frozen limbs as the blood rushed back into them. He almost wanted to go back outside, but the others made him stay inside and helped him onto the couch, burying him beneath several fluffy blankets. Lance curled up beside him, his head resting on Keith’s chest, and Keith idly ran his fingers through his hair.

Lance leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, completely content. “I could stay here forever.”

“So stay,” Keith murmured. “Stay with me.”

Lance opened his eyes to give him an affectionate, sleepy smile. “I will.”

Keith planted a soft kiss on his forehead as the smell of hot chocolate wafted into the room, and he didn’t feel cold anymore.

 _Yes,_ he thought. _I could stay here forever._


End file.
